


Dime & Dog

by cherryblur



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cannibalism, Crossdressing, Domestic, Feminization, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblur/pseuds/cherryblur
Summary: Where Tyler’s thebesthousewife.





	Dime & Dog

**Author's Note:**

> yoo

Tyler is a married man. Happily so, that’s for sure, to an equally happy husband who absolutely adores every move he makes. 

Josh, who works 9:00 to 5:00 and comes home promptly every night just in time for dinner, who places steady hands on Tyler’s cute little waist just because he knows how much it drives his love crazy. 

Josh, who brings home the bacon. 

Tyler hums tonight, hips swaying to their own beat while he cooks.  
It’s a roast for the occasion, thick and juicy and just waiting to be dug into. He can’t wait for Josh to taste it. 

He wipes his hands on the apron tied around his waist and starts on the bread and salad that will go along with his wonderful delicacy. It won’t take long, he thinks, and he even has a few minutes to have a break just because the roast has to cook for the longest amount of time possible to get the _real_ flavor out of it. 

His heels click ever so gentle on their wood floor, lips lined with pristine red gloss that he knows will make Josh’s eyebrows raise and tongue dart out when they kiss in greeting. He can already smell the garlic and herbs starting to permeate the air coming from the oven.  
It’s only a few more minutes, twenty at the least.

The salad, a fine thing with spinach and arugula, sets on the dining room table in a fabulous crystal bowl adorned with matching tossing forks. Josh had gotten it for him on their 5th anniversary, along with a night so wonderful he’s sure he’d never forget it.  
Well, until their 10th.

Tonight’s their 7th, but that doesn’t make it any less special in Tyler’s mind.

Garlic bread sits above the roast, in the less hot portion of the oven. Tyler hums a quiet song and checks the watch wrapped around his delicate wrist.  
It’s almost time for dinner. 

He unties his apron and reveals one of his best outfits yet, in his opinion.  
It’s sleek, shimmering and black. An expensive thing that cuts out the sides and hugs his thighs effortlessly. Josh is going to devour him. 

His stomach jumps a little when he feels the gentle slam of the front door open at exactly 5:15. He can hear Josh hanging his keys up and loosening his tie.

”Hi baby!” He calls out, heels clicking quick as he rushes to greet his adoring husband. Josh kisses him and his hands take in the smooth material of Tyler’s dress.  
“All dressed up for me?” He cocks his head in mock surprise, teeth straightened into a smile. “Guess I should tighten this back up, huh?” He fixes his tie and Tyler leads him to the dining room with a petite hand.

He drips with jewelry, fine diamonds hanging from his neck and big rocks placed upon his pretty little fingers. Of course, his wedding ring is the most grand.  
Tyler was a man of great style, and Josh was always glad to supply.

”Smells delicious, baby doll,” He murmurs now, eyes drinking in the exposed skin of the brunette’s shoulder blades. Tyler grins from ear to ear and sits his husband down, painted acrylic fingernails long and dazzling when they leave a lingering touch on his neck. Two glasses of wine are poured and Josh couldn’t think of a better life to live, here in the candlelight with an angel of a husband.

”You’re going to love it,” Tyler chimes when he heads for the oven.

The roast couldn’t be more perfect. Oozing juices and tied up so prettily with herbs embezzled into the meat.  
He cuts the string keeping it together and brings it to the center of the dining room table. The bread is sat next to it in a kindly basket and the largest of their butcher knives are brought out to carve the slab of meat.

It’s a thigh roast, with just enough fat and plenty of meat that just falls apart once it touches their tongues. Tyler likes to pride himself on his cooking skills and Josh certainly doesn’t mind watching.

It bleeds, red and ripe and just barely on the brink of raw.  
“Just how you like it,” Tyler almost sings. Josh’s lips are turned up in an indefinite smile.

”It’s stuffed with just the slightest bit of prosciutto,” He hums and fills Josh’s plate, then his. “I know how much you love your meat,” He giggles a bit.

The salad is dished out and Tyler eats more of that than anything-he’s on a diet and would hate to lose his pretty little figure. Instead he watches Josh eat most of the time with warm loving eyes.

It’s almost silent when they eat, except for the occasional small talk. It’s just that good. Josh cleans his plate, even goes back for seconds until he’s scooting his chair back and kissing Tyler’s cheek as he stands to go wash up.

”Who was it?” He asks when Tyler cleans up their plates and rests them gently in the sink.  
The brunette fixes his lipstick in the reflection of a hanging pot and blinks innocently. “He’s in the basement,” He hums. “His name is Mark.”

He fixes the leftovers in foil and places them in the fridge. Josh licks his lips and watches him intently.  


”You’ll have to use him for more recipes, dear,” He rumbles, and he’s pressed close behind Tyler now, breath soft on his fluffed hair. “It was absolutely delicious.”  
Tyler flushes, his false eyelashes fluttering up when Josh’s hands go down.

”That good?” He gasps, and Josh’s fingers are unzipping his dress ever so slowly.  
“Irresistible,” Josh growls.

He’s giggling, turned around and stumbling back until he’s a writhing mess beneath Josh on the couch, dress undone and makeup already smeared from the sloppy kisses they shared. Rough hands feel up his cleanly shaved thighs until he’s pressing against the heat between Tyler’s legs.

”I love you,” Tyler says between gentle moans. Josh’s mouth is preoccupied, but he’s sure he’d says the same back.  
It’s bliss.

He’s stuck in a sweaty coma, eyes rolling back into his head and drool finding its way past his lips because if Josh were only good at three things, the notch at the top of the list would be oral sex.

“Josh,” He pants, swallowing thickly. His hips move on their own accord and he feels spit start to drip down between his legs. “Please, baby.”

He gets fucked in nothing but his heels and jewels, pointed and digging into Josh’s back while his fake nails almost poke holes into their leather couch.  
It’s quick, and a bit sloppy, to be honest. Tyler feels a little bit like a cheap whore at the end of it simply because of his debauched appearance.  
Hair a mess, his body covered in splotches of red blush and Josh’s slowly bruising teeth marks. His husband now kisses over them all, slow and soft and steady while Tyler drips white over them both.

”Happy anniversary, baby,” He mumbles with a tired, happy smile. Josh slips his fingers in the mess inside of his love and kisses him with the lips of an angel. “Happy anniversary, love.”

It’s almost as special as their wedding night. It always feels that way, as they have this little sense of pure happiness constantly surrounding their relationship. It’s like they glow.  
Maybe it’s the diet of human flesh that keeps them healthy and undoubtedly joyful.

They hear the feeble cries of their next meal from the thin floor below them and kiss again with laughter on their tongues. Tyler stretches slow in a cat-like form and Josh curls his body around his one true love.

They stay like that, until Tyler whispers a gentle line about doing the dishes and has to detach himself, shaky and limping but still able to pull on Josh’s dress shirt and his boxers.  
Josh ruffles his hair and cleans the mess they’ve made, sleepy and blinking slow.

There’s Tyler on his tongue and flesh in his stomach. He looks into the kitchen and sees his husband, always so eager and ready to please and thinks that he’s got one of the best lives to have ever been lived.

He just can’t wait for next year, when it’s his turn to find the meat.

**Author's Note:**

> tyler can eat my thigh any time


End file.
